


Minä rakastan sinua/ Ich liebe dich

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Botsimi, M/M, OT3, Valtteri deserves some love, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Valtteri begins to feel insecure about his relationship with Sebastian and Kimi. The pair have been together much longer and he begins to worry if they feel the same about him as they do each other. Sebastian and Kimi have to prove how much they care.





	Minä rakastan sinua/ Ich liebe dich

It took a few months before he noticed, but as soon as he did he was unable to stop noticing. In a way he's not surprised that it took him so long, it's so casual the way the words are thrown between them. The way Seb is rakkaani and Valtteri is kulta. How Kimi is liebe and Valtteri is liebling. He tries not to notice but he does and eventually it puts him at unease, a strange feeling in his stomach. The relaxed words almost mean nothing, but the fact that they're never directed at him lets Val know they mean everything.  
He doesn't know why he's even surprised, why he's even upset. It's always been Seb & Kimi. Far longer than it's been the way it is now, Seb & Kimi and Val. But if that's the case and they don't feel that way about him, then he doesn't know why he's here. If he's just a bit of fun, something different, a way to mix it up a bit then he doesn't understand why he's still here, why they'd still be with him. These thoughts eventually become the new mantra in his head every time he tries to fall asleep.  
.................................................................

The feeling doesn't stop. Restless nights keep going on and somehow he wakes up and finds that it's Valentine's day. Groggily he looks at the alarm clock and sees that it's just past five am. Really it's far too early to be up seeing as they all went to dinner last night to avoid the Valentine's crowds. But still, he hauls himself out of bed quietly deciding quickly to go out for a morning jog. Leaving the bed itself is easy, Sebastian in the middle is curled around Kimi like an extra blanket despite Kimi always being the one to complain about the heat. Sighing to himself, it's somewhat more difficult to get changed without disturbing anyone but eventually he manages and heads out the door. Putting his headphones on he stretches and prepares himself for a long run.

When Sebastian wakes up he finds himself shivering slightly. Shocked to find himself so cold he wakes up, much sharper than he would normally be able to manage. Looking around blearily he finds that at some point during the night he has untangled himself from Kimi. Soon after he realises that he's actually sprawled all over the other side of the bed and rather than cuddling Valtteri it appears he's managed to grab Val's pillow. Fully awake now he listens intently and hears nothing from the bathroom. A glance at the clock tells him it isn't even six in the morning yet. Sighing at that he rolls over and tries to shake Kimi awake. 

Eventually he receives a groan in response. "Bwoah," Kimi mutters and rubs his face blearily. "What time is it?"

"Six."

There's a louder groan at that. "Then why the hell am I awake?"

"Because Valtteri isn't here," comes the nervous reply.

Kimi wakes up more suddenly at that. "What do you mean he isn't here?" he asks looking around the room as though he would suddenly appear. "Have you texted him?"

With nothing but silence answering him, Kimi rolls over and grabs his phone blindly from the table. He fires out a text and soon after receives a reply.

Hearing the ping Sebastian leans over him quickly, "Well, what does it say?"

"Out on a run. Back soon." 

They both frown at the sharp tone of the text, different from usual. Both sitting still, minds rolling over the message they eventually decide on a plan of action.

"C'mon let's get up and make breakfast we're not going to fall back asleep again anyway."

At that Sebastian nods in agreement and gets up quickly.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."  
................................................…

Just as breakfast is finishing up Seb hears the door slamming shut. He yells out quickly "Val?"

As Valtteri closes the door he's surprised to hear noises coming from the kitchen. Somehow he's even more surprised when he hears Sebastian yelling out to him.  
"Just me," he replies heading towards the kitchen, confused by the worried tone of Seb's voice and the fact that he's up so early. His heart clenches as he heads through and finds pancakes being plated up and both of his boyfriends wide awake at this time in the morning.

"What are you two doing up?" He asks is lieu of a greeting.

"Pancakes," Kimi replies with Sebastian speaking over him, "I was cold."

Not knowing how to reply Valtteri groans at himself as soon as he hears his snappy response.

"Kimi was keeping you warm."

Picking up on Valtteri's bad mood Kimi frowns thinking over the way Valtteri has been acting over the past few weeks. Knowing he'd been acting weird and unsure why, Seb and Kimi had planned a romantic Valentine's day to try and get to the bottom of things.

Kimi eventually decides to ignore the plans that he and Sebastian had made for the day and cuts right to the chase. Luckily Seb was still too shocked to know how to reply to Val's comment so Kimi buts in.

"We have a Valentine's present for you Valtteri."

Sebastian was confused by the change of plans but he soon realises this was probably the best time so decides to keep quiet. Valtteri on the other hand was completely thrown off by this statement.

"But you guys said we weren't doing presents, I haven't got either of you anything and-" He was about to continue but trailed off as Kimi walked towards him and gently pressed their foreheads together. Getting the idea, Sebastian wraps himself around Valtteri's side.

"We didn't actually buy anything so technically it doesn't count," Seb counters grinning softly at him before glancing at Kimi.

Somehow Valtteri looks even more confused at this. Before he can start talking again Kimi starts with his gift hoping Sebastian will follow immediately after. Luckily it works.  
"Minä rakastan sinua."

"Ich liebe dich."

A large silence follows. Kimi and Seb look at their boyfriend intently trying to gage his reaction. Valtteri is stunned, blinking to hold down tears and chocking on a laugh all he does is beam in reply.

"I love you both too, so much."

At that they can all smile. "Happy Valentine's day."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing about my OT3. Yes I know it's July and I mentioned Valentine's day I'm sorry. I also apologise if there's any mistakes in my basic high school German or Google translated Finish. I couldn't bring myself to drag out Val's angst considering I'm still emotional about all his luck this season.


End file.
